Sixteen Candles
by IAmNowACheckerboardChick
Summary: This is about Lorelai when she was a teenager. It takes place around the same time as the flashbacks in the episode, "Dear Richard and Emily", so Lorelai and Chris are 16. Rated T for later chapters. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers

**Hello lovely readers! This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic, I looove Gilmore Girls. This fanfic is about Lorelai when she was a teenager. It is around the same time as the flash backs during the episode "Dear Richard and Emily," so Lorelai and Chris are 16. I'm not sure how long it is going to be yet, but I promise to update as regularly as I can. Please please please please review, I need feedback! **

**Oh and author's notes are bolded and flashbacks are italicized **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be hanging out with Milo and Alexis right now, sadly, I'm not. **

Lorelai turned up the music on her walk man to drown out her mom's yells from downstairs, she was so not in the mood to talk to her mother. She picked up an old magazine off her floor and flipped through it absent-mindedly. She was laying across her large bed on her stomach. Even over her loud music, she could hear her mother pounding on the door. Lorelai decided she would simply pretend she hadn't heard her knocking. Soon the door swung open and a very angry Emily stood in the doorway.

"Lorelai Gilmore! You will answer the door when I knock! It is extremely rude to make me stand in the hallway" She ordered loudly. Lorelai stuck to her original plan and pretended her music was too loud to hear her mother.

"Lorelai! Do not ignore me!" Emily yelled. She marched up to her daughter and pulled the head phones off her head.

"Hey! I was listing to that!" Lorelai protested.

"Well you aren't any more. You will listen to me when I'm talking. Now you will come down stairs, and we will have a pleasant family dinner! Do I make myself clear!?" Emily hollered in such a harsh tone, Lorelai decided not to respond, but she did glare at her mother as she threw her magazine down and stormed out of her room.

Lorelai plopped down in her chair at the large elegant dinning room table and fumed as she stared at the seat across from her. No one ever sat in that chair, Lorelai thought it would be empty for ever. Maybe if her parents had another kid, they could sit in the empty chair. _Maybe if I had a sibling, my mom wouldn't hound me so much and get off my back_ Lorelai thought to herself. She looked up at her mom and than turned to her dad and shuddered at the thought of them having another kid in their 40's.

"Lorelai, stop pouting and eat your salad" Emily scolded. Lorelai picked around the lettuce and stabbed at her tomato.

"Richard, did you call the carpet cleaners today? The spot on the rug in the foyer under the piano is driving me crazy" Emily declared across the table to her husband.

"Mom, your kidding right? You can't even see that spot unless you lay on your stomach under the piano with a flashlight" Lorelai retorted.

"It doesn't matter. I know it's there and it bothers me" Emily replied harshly indicating that Lorelai shouldn't say anything more on the subject. She rolled her eyes and pushed the food around her small plate.

"No I haven't Emily. I will call tomorrow" Richard replied in a tired voice. His movements were slow and his eyes droopy. He looked like he had been up about 12 too long. Lorelai often thought her dad over worked himself, but she never said anything. The less she had to start awkward conversations with her father the better.

"Lisa, come take the salad plates away," Emily ordered after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"Lisa? Who is Lisa, what happened to Mary?" Lorelai asked referring to the short brunette maid they had for the past week.

"I fired Mary, and hired Lisa today" Emily replied in a bored voice. "Lisa, please bring the main course" she called in to the kitchen.

"Why did you fire her? I liked Mary" Lorelai complained. She did not actually like Marry all the much, but she felt like disagreeing with her mother tonight, well she felt like disagreeing with her mother most nights.

"I fired her because she was not fulfilling her duties as I asked them to be fulfilled. Plus she didn't water the fern on the patio and now it is dying" Emily explained impatiently.

"But that fern is hideous. It would make Jocelyn Wildenstein cover her eyes and say, 'wow I don't think I have ever seen anything quite as ugly as that" **(A/N Jocelyn Wildenstein was an actress from the 60's who was plastic surgery happy and ended up with a face that looked like a pancake with a balloon for a chin)** Lorelai joked, pleased at the impressive reference that she pulled up on the spot. That had always been an impressive talent of hers.

"That fern was Lorelai, we had it shipped from India. Bite your tongue" Emily scolded. Lorelai snickered in to her hand as Lisa, the new maid walked out to clear the plates.

"Thank you Lisa, the salad was delicious." Lorelai stated kindly as a plum women with short hair cleared her plates. She smiled in response. Lorelai always acted especially nice to the maids to make up for the wrath her mother put them through.

After the main course was brought out, roast duck, the Gilmores chewed in awkward silence. Usually at quiet dinners like these, Lorelai would try to start simple conversations to cut the stillness, but she wasn't in the mood for forced conversation right now. She ate quickly and put away as much of the duck as she could. After her plate was almost empty and her parents were slowing down also, she decided it was a good time to ask for what she wanted.

"Can I go visit Chris? We were going to watch some TV at his place" Lorelai asked as politely as she could.

Both her parents looked up, usually her mom would say no with out a second thought, but luckily, they liked Christopher. Lorelai knew they liked and approved of him because he came from 'and upstanding family' like they did, but like Lorelai, Chris Rebelled against the structured and pearl lined life. That ones one of the many reasons Lorelai loved him, was because he understood her and the difficult relationship she had with her parents.

"It is already seven thirty" Emily responded.

"Yeah, but it is Friday, I don't have school tomorrow" Lorelai argued.

"Well, I suppose if you are back by ten" Emily replied unwillingly.

"Mom! Ten thirty, please" Lorelai begged.

"Fine, alright. Ten thirty" Emily said giving in.

"Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed happily, "Thank you" She jumped up from her chair and hurried towards the door before her parents could change their minds. She grabbed her coat and keys and was out of the huge stone house with out a look back.

Five minutes later, Lorelai was pulling up into drive way of her boyfriend's house. His house was just as old and big as her house, and also had more rooms and old furniture you can't sit on as her house. She shut of her car and hurried up to the huge oak doors. Moments after she rang the bell, Christopher's mother answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Haden, how are you tonight? Lorelai politely asked.

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm wonderful, now come in, it is freezing outside" She stepped aside to let Lorelai in and closed the door behind her. "I'm sure you are here to see Christopher. He is in the living room" Mrs. Haden replied with a smile. Lorelai thanked her and walked down the familiar hallway to the living room.

"Hey Chris, I escaped dinner with parents early" Lorelai explained happily when she saw Chris sprawled on the couch watching TV.

"Lor, hey! That's great" Christopher exclaimed as he rose from the coach.

Lorelai had know Christopher since she was five, and had been dating him since she was fourteen, but her heart still skipped a beat every time she saw him. He was still wearing his school uniform from earlier that day, minus the tie and with his shirt un-tucked. His light brown hair was mussed from laying on the coach and watching his blue-green eyes light up when he saw her made Lorelai's stomach flip.

Christopher crossed the room in a few long strides and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. She grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and put her arms up around his neck; when she was with Christopher she always forgot her worries and troubles and felt her spirits rise.

She pulled away from him to look up at his face, she pulled her arms further around his neck.

"Hi" he whispered with a dazzling grin that made Lorelai melt.

"I'm hungry" She replied. Chris laughed a deep full laugh and kissed Lorelai again.

"Didn't you just have dinner with your parents?" He laughed as he walked back to the coach. Lorelai followed and sat down next to him. She pulled her legs up on to the coach and leaned on to his shoulder.

"Yes, but that was fancy rich food, I need junk food" Lorelai explained as Christopher put his arm around her.

"Alright, how about you find something good on TV, and I go get us some food" Christopher suggested. He began to stand up, but Lorelai pulled him back down.

"No, don't go" She pleaded wrapping her arm around his waist and burring her face in his shoulder.

He laughed and replied, "Well, I can't get you food if I can't get up."

"Get the food in a moment, I need this" Lorelai muttered.

"Hard night at the Gilmore house?" Christopher asked, understanding.

"Yeah" Lorelai sighed.

"Here, find something on TV" Christopher suggested as he kissed Lorelai's hair.

"Ok" She replied as she picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. "Oooh! Breakfast Club, and its still at the beginning!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

"Lor, you have seen that movie waaay to many times," Christopher complained.

"Chris, you can never see Breakfast Club too many times! It is like, the best movie ever!" She argued.

"Oh come on, you have said that about one hundred movies" He pointed out.

"Well I have the remote, which means I have the power of the TV so you will have to deal with Breakfast Club" Lorelai retorted as she clutched the remote and wrapped her arm back around Christopher's waist.

"Oh alright, if it will make you happy" Christopher replied sweetly. Lorelai smiled and wondered how she got lucky enough to have Christopher at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two! Thank you so much to; Jeremy Shane, Ann Y. Mous (hahah, I love your pen name), gilmoreluver06, A.P. Siopes, and broadwaybaby4205 for reviewing chapter one, you guys rock!! Reviews always make me update faster wink wink Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, though I wish I did… **

Lorelai opened the front door to her house and trudged in, followed by her tall blonde friend, Sarah. Lorelai pulled off her rain boots and tried squeeze some of the water out of her hair. Suddenly Emily appeared in the entryway and glared at her wet daughter.

"What are you doing? You are dripping all over the place!" She scolded loudly as she hurried over and grabbed Lorelai's hands to stop her from squeezing the water from her hair and on to the floor.

"What do you expect me to do, I have to walk through the house to get to my room" Lorelai snapped. Sarah tried her best to not get any water on the floor and just stood uncomfortable near the coat rack.

"You should have called me wile you where still outside, I could have brought you a towel" Emily exclaimed as she coached her daughter towards the stairs

"Yeah, like I wanted to stand in the freezing rain and wait for you to bring me a towel" Lorelai sneered as she rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs with Sarah close behind. Lorelai groaned to herself and slammed the door to her room once she and Sarah were inside. She went in to her bathroom to grab a couple of towels.

"Sorry my mother is so annoying" Lorelai called from the bathroom.

"That's ok, I get it. My parents can be impossible to" Sarah replied. Lorelai walked back in to her room and tossed a towel to her friends. They began drying their hair and peeling off wet layers.

When they were mostly dry, they sprawled out on Lorelai's bed with their Chemistry homework.

"So how is the totally smoking hot Christopher?" Sarah asked with a wicked grin.

"Still smoking hot. He is so amazing and sweet and understanding. I still get butterflies when he looks at me" Lorelai gushed as she chewed on the end of her pen.

"You really like him don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, more than any other boy I have ever dated" she replied honestly.

"Have you guys, you know… done it yet?" Sarah asked while raising her eyebrows suggesting.

"Sarah!" Lorelai exclaimed throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Well, is it that crazy of a question to ask? I mean you have been dating for like, ever. And you are always talking about how great he is, and he did tell you he loved you" Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true" Lorelai agreed, smiling at the memory. "Have you and Robbie gone all the way?" she asked referring to Sarah's current boyfriend.

"No, not yet. But you never know" Sarah replied twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

"Yeah, you never know…" Lorelai replied deep in thought, and not about her chemistry homework.

After Sarah had gone back home, Lorelai sat by her fireplace with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees. The heat from the fire rolled over her in waves causing her skin to feel chapped, but she was cold and the warmth was worth the discomfort. She felt lonely and wished Christopher was with her. Moments later the phone rang. Lorelai got up unwillingly and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lor, it's me" A familiar voice answered

"Chris! I'm so happy you called" Lorelai replied honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was bored, and lonely" She explained.

"Well how about I fix that, do you want to meet tomorrow and get some lunch?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be perfect" Lorelai accepted with a grin. She was lucky to have Chris on her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three

**Here is chapter three! Thank you again to all who reviewed, it really motivates me to update faster. I will post chapter 4 soon, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino** **owns all**

Lorelai entered the mall food court as the strong mix of smells greeted her. She quickly scanned the tables looking for Christopher. He saw her first and stood up to meet her.

"Chris! Hey" Lorelai greeted happily.

"Hi Lor, are you hungry?" He asked

"Do you even have to ask?" She joked as Chris laughed and pushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lorelai didn't mind that they were kissing in the middle of a greasy food court sounded by people, as long as she was with Chris, nothing else mattered.

"So do you want Chinese, Mexican, Thai, Italian, or burgers?" Chris questioned as he looked around the court.

"Yes" Lorelai smiled "I'm hungry."

"Alright, a little of everything" Chris agreed. "You take the stands on the right, I'll take the left."

"Ok."

Ten minutes later, and with arms full of food they returned to their table.

"Oh come on Chris, only one burger? Your getting soft" Lorelai teased.

"Well, if I have to eat a whole burger, I wouldn't have room for the egg rolls" Chris explained.

"Right, well you can't miss out on egg rolls. I will let you slid this time. Not everyone can achieve the miraculous eating level I have" She replied as she took a bite of her taco.

"No one can achieve that level, you have like a bottomless stomach" Chris responded.

"I know you're jealous" Lorelai grinned. Chris laughed and started on the pizza.

They both dug in to the massive piles of food. Chris picked up a few fries, and dipped them in the container of guacamole that came with the tacos.

"I still think that is the grosses food combination ever" Lorelai stated in a disgusted tone as Chris chewed on the guacamole covered fries.

"Are you kidding? Guacamole tastes amazing on fries!" Chris protested. "Here try it" Chris suggested while handing her a French fry.

"Ew, no thank you. I don't even like guacamole. I'll eat the fry plane though" She replied as she picked up a clean one and popped it in her mouth.

"Fine, but you are missing out," Chris said as she ate another guac-fry.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered! I had the awesomest dream last night!" Lorelai exclaimed suddenly when her fork covered in cashew chicken was half way to her mouth.

"Oh, do tell" Chris prompted.

"So we are at school and than you tell me that you are moving to New York to perform on Broadway."

Chris snorted, "Me, on Broadway? That's a scary image."

"So I'm all upset so I run to the hair salon and get my hair died pink" Lorelai explained.

"Why did you die your hair pink?" Chris asked as he reached across Lorelai to grab a won ton.

"Because I'm starting an all girls band, and going on tour and I need a new look" Lorelai stated as if it should be obvious.

"Well, you left that part out. Proceed please."

"So I go on tour with my new band, and we all get rich and famous and your career as a Broadway actor fails miserably and you end up working at a sandwich shop and are alone and broke your whole life" Lorelai finished.

"That is a horrible dream! What is awesome about that?" Chris asked, astonished.

"Oh, well I got to meet Bono" Lorelai explained simply as she took a bit of the hamburger.

"Oh, well than, that explains it" Chris replied sarcastically.

Thirty more minutes later and after mass amounts of junk food were shoveled away, Chris slouched in his chair and pushed his tray away.

"I can not believe we at so much, I feel like I gained twenty pounds!" Chris complained.

"You just need more training" Lorelai reassured.

"Oh great, I'm looking forward to that," Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fortune cookie time!" Lorelai cried happily as she polished off her onion rings.

"Ugh, no. I can't eat one more bite," Chris groaned.

"Fine, you don't have to eat the cookie, just read the fortune inside" Lorelai replied as she reached in to the pile of fortune cookies and picked one out.

She cracked open the cookie and chewed on the fragments as she unrolled the small slip of paper. "There is fame in your future" She read aloud. "Oh my gosh! Just like in my dream! That is so freaky! Well, it must be right than. I'm going to be famous!" Lorelai stared at the piece of paper happily.

"Ok, my turn" Chris picked up his own cookie and cracked it open. "You will make an important financial decision soon," He read. "What? That is so boring! No fair, you got a cool one," he complained as she tossed his cookie crumbs on his tray.

"Oh don't worry, I will introduce you to Bono when I get famous" Lorelai patted his arm and got up to throw away her trash.

As she dumped the contents off her tray in to the trash, she looked over her shoulder at Chris as he broke the cookie in to smaller pieces between his fingers. She smiled, simply being with him made her happy.

**I hope you all liked it. Sorry that chapter was so pointless, I just wanted to write another fluffy chapter. The next one will be longer and more important. Please please please review, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai stood looking out her window as the last rays of the sun sunk behind the horizon. Today was April 12, her 16th birthday, her sweet sixteen. But instead of being happy and carefree like she should, she was upset and filled with worry and guilt. She turned away from the window and stared at her dollhouse. She walked up to it and ran her fingers of the perfectly polished roof. She lowered her eyes and fought back tears. She was scared, more scared than she had ever been. She turned back to the window and looked out at her balcony.

Her balcony

The balcony where her and Christopher had sex four weeks ago. She quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed even though no one was in the room. Lorelai walked over to her tootsie drawer and dug her hand in to hundreds of tootsie rolls until her fingers wrapped a long thin cardboard box and pulled it out causing a dozen of the small brown candies to tumble out of the drawer. She always kept everything she wanted to hide in this drawer deep under the innocent candy. She unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth. She opened the small box for the hundredth time and pulled out a thin white plastic piece that had a small grey screen. The stupid grey screen, the evil grey screen. Lorelai hated that little grey screen, because four days ago it showed her the worst shape in the world, a plus sign.

Lorelai threw the pregnancy test across the room and collapsed down to the floor in tears. She cried for ten minutes, wrapping her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. She couldn't be pregnant, she couldn't, but she was. She started to see the signs that pointed to pregnancy. First, her period didn't come, but she didn't think much of it, her period had always been irregular. Lorelai had never paid attention to her period or counted the days; on of the luxuries of being a virgin. She had pushed her late period to the back of her mind, ignoring it. But than she started to gain weight, some of her shirts and dresses were getting tighter. Last week she couldn't zip up her new debutant dress. Of course her mother just thought the dress was made to small. But after that Lorelai couldn't hid from it any more, she took a pregnancy test.

She hadn't told anyone. How could she? How could she tell her parents that all the plans and dreams they had for their only child were going to be thrown out the door. How could she tell Christopher? She groaned and looked up from her knees to the picture on her dresser. It was a picture of her and Chris at the winter formal; Lorelai was grinning at the camera, Chris was grinning at her. She wiped another tear from her cheek. Everything had been going so perfectly between her and Chris, she loved him so much and now… And now she had to tell him his life, as he knew it was over. She pressed her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. Her child, her daughter or son was growing inside her. She opened her eyes and stood up. She was going to have to do this, she was going to have to tell her parents and Chris she was pregnant, and than she was going to have her child and raise her child, with or with out Christopher's help. She walked over to her vanity and wiped her eyes and tried to hid the evidence that she had been crying.

A soft knock came from the other side of her door. Lorelai took a deep breath, "Come in" She called.

Emily opened the door and stepped inside. "Lorelai, I know we had a fight, but you can't hid up in you room all night, there are lots of people down stairs who are here for you. Now come down stairs and talk to your guests." Emily's voice was stern but quiet, she wasn't trying to start another fight with Lorelai.

She sighed and turned to her mom, "Ok Mom, I will be right there. Just give me a moment" she replied softly. Emily nodded and closed the door. Lorelai walked across the room and picked up the pregnancy test and buried it safely under the tootsie rolls, straitened her dress, and headed out the door and back to her party.


End file.
